mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Ai Kora
Shogakukan | publisher_en = | publisher_other = Haksan Publishing Level Comics Kurokawa | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Shōnen Sunday | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 2005 | last = 2008 | volumes = 12 [http://www.s-book.com/plsql/com2_series?tid=409127381 S-Book]. Accessed 2008-04-30. | volume_list = }} , also known as Love&Collage, is a manga series by Kazurou Inoue, mangaka of the popular manga and anime series ''Midori Days. The manga ended on February 6, 2008 and 12 volumes have been published in tankōbon form, but has been republished and has been continuing since July 23, 2008. Plot The plot is based on a teenager, Hachibei Maeda, who idolizes individual parts of women. When he moves to Tokyo to attend high school, he finds himself living in a shed near a girls' dormitory, which has ladies who each possess one of the ideal features he desires. The story revolves around Hachibei's quest to indulge in his fetishes, and his growing relationships with the other characters. Characters Main ; : The main protagonist of the story. He is a 15-year-old boy who all of his life has loved only women’s body parts. Because of his fetish, he is not attracted to women that do not have his ideal parts and does not get excited over parts that he believes not to be ideal. For this reason, he begs his mother to let him go to Sakashitamon Academy in Tokyo in order for him to seek out his ideal parts. Once he meets a woman who has one of his ideal parts, he becomes very protective of her, stating and showing several times he is willing to die to protect the girls with his ideal parts. He goes though great lengths to indulge in his fetishes as well as maintain the friendship with the women themselves. Normally he is very passive and non-violent, but when a serious event threatens his ideal parts, he transforms into a berserker state. In this state, he is able to accomplish superhuman feats and as stated by Ootori, surpasses that of the strongest ninja. Later in the story, he reveals that his father died when he was young and had a similar personality. His father's happiness of finding his wife (his ideal woman) is what drives Hachibei's quest for his own ideal woman. Although he loves all of the girls with his desired parts, he truly only wants each to have their happiness. Tenmaku is the only one who he has shown signs of romance towards besides his way of parts love, and has been dating her. At the end he accidentally boards a flight to England, believing Sakurako is on it and takes four months to hitchhike back to Japan. Along the way he fought in many battles ranging from thugs to gorilla fighters as he found more girls along the way that had the parts he love, which caused the girls to follow him back to Japan and plead that he should marry them. : He has found many girls (and one guy) with his Ideal Parts. The list is... :: Same size from hip to feet Legs: Tsubame AmeyagiAi Kora Chapter 1 :: Cat shaped transparent blue Eyes: Sakurako Tenmaku and her mother Nadia Foxton Tenmaku Ai Kora Chapter 83 :: Bullet Train Breasts: Yukari Tsukino,Ai Kora Chapter 1 Azusa Tsukino & Mayu TsukinoAi Kora Chapter 28 :: Husky with a strong bass Voice: Kirino Ootori :: Bizen Porcelain Vase-like Waist: Ayame YatsuhashiAi Kora Chapter 16 and Sayo the ghostAi Kora Chapter 29 :: White peach soft Butt: Haiji KikunoAi Kora Chapter 24 and Sayo the ghost :: Transparent white with slender fingertips Hands: Ai HagidzukaAi Kora Chapter 68 :: Slight sakura pink thats just a tiny bit thick Lips: Kyogai HatsukaAi Kora Chapter 74-75 :: Crane like, Meissen Porcelain Neck: Ayako TanefudaAi Kora Chapter 79 and Sayo the ghost :: < ShapedAi Kora Chapter 52,Marshmallow Ears: Matsuyama ChizuruAi Kora Chapter 98 :: Hang-down Mushy Nose: Yet to be found :Yet Mentioned ::Feet ::Hair ::Arms ::Back :: Hachibei's character design resembles Seiji Sawamura, the main character of Midori Days, Kazorou Inoue's past work. Female Dorm ; (Eyes) : A freshman at Sakashitamon Academy and a tenant at the girls' dormitory. She has what Hachibei considers "ideal eyes." Two years ago, she had to transfer schools because she was being bullied by other girls who accused her of deceiving their boyfriends. During this time she met a boy one year older than her named Junichiro Taniyama in cram school, who she liked until he attempted to rape her (later this was revealed to be a misunderstanding). For this reason, she is cold towards men and is considered a man hater by her classmates at Sakashitamon Academy . When her father learned about the torment she was put though by the other girls, it caused him to become overprotective of her. He has since passed that responsibility on to Hachibei, who has also been indirectly helping her to overcome the psychological trauma she suffered. She is very economical by nature, loves finding bargains, and has an extensive knowledge regarding how to save money. When Hachibei first moved into the dormitory, she disliked him, but her feelings gradually changed. They got to a point where both Tsubame and Ayame began to notice. Her family, which consists of her father, grandmother Hana, and her younger brother and sister, owns a restaurant. Her mother, Nadia, is British and has actually started a successful business in her home country. She did intend to take Tenmaku to England with her, something Tenmaku declined so to stay with her friends. Both Sakurako and her mother both have Hachibei's ideal eyes, something that hinders him when she challenges him to a wrestling match. Having realized her feelings for Hachibei, Sakurako still has a tough time declaring them in public. For this reason, she asked Hachibei to keep amazing her so that one day she would be able to admit her true feelings for him. Though she does hate his perverted ways, and will strike him anytime she sees him indulging them. Later they are a couple and dating, however recently broke up with him and slapped him across the face after finding his hidden stash of pictures he took of them. Ironically though it isn't the fact that he took the pictures but the fact he hid them, believing he was a man who didn't hide anything about himself and now feels like she cannot trust him. At the end of manga, she confesses her love as she realize she can't be happy without him, promising to keep the eyes he loves on him. ; (Legs) : The landlord at the girls' dormitory as well as an English teacher at Sakashitamon Academy who is originally from Osaka.. She has what Hachibei considers "ideal legs" (like Sally Yumeno's) and is very tall (by Hachibei's estimate, at least 190 centimeters, or about 6'3"). She is an easy going, fun loving girl who loves to smoke, drink, and street race in her modified Honda S800 (in fact being the reason why she learned English was because the parts for the car were in America). Because she is almost 25 years old, her mother desperately wants her to get married and often makes her attend omiai meetings. Tsubame purposely sabotages these meetings because she refuses to marry anyone who she does not love. She actually had a boyfriend (who apparently had a leg fetish) who she met in college, though he died in motorcycle accident. His younger sister held a grudge against her for years until Hachibei helped them reconcile. After this and their time at a theme park, she seems to have grown a crush on Hachibe, so she does not mind Hachibei's fetishes and even asks him to massage her legs, comically she asks most of the time during times where it seems to be an inconvenience for him to do so. She falls for a drinking buddy and through Hachibei and her drinking buddy able to let go of her loved lost one. She is now dating the drinking buddy with outlook towards marriage. She was the only girl who did not wish to be with Hachibe at the end, stating that she belongs to Ono, to the shock of Hachibe. :: Tsubame's character design resembles Rin Sawamura, a character from Midori Days, Kazorou Inoue's past work. ; (Breasts) : A middle school sophomore at Sakashitamon Academy as well as a tenant at the girls' dormitory. She has what Hachibei considers "ideal breasts." The trait is revealed to be hereditary because her older sisters have the same breast shapes but are larger. Her mother, however, doesn't have them at all. Yukari is very bashful, partly because boys make fun of her breasts, which are bigger than her peers'. She excelled at Kyūdō and is the district champion. She is secretly a part of an otaku dōjin circle. She likes Hachibei and confesses her feelings to him. Since he does not understand true love, he can only reply by explaining his love of parts. This greatly upset her until Tsubame helped her to understand Hachibei better. She also uses her large breasts to get Hachibei to notice her, though she is still less significant to him than Ayame Yatsuhashi. She later discovered that Hachibei and Tenmaku began dating but still couldn't stop loving him. However, after setting up a date after they were the only two left in the house, she realized she could no longer stand that he loves just her breast and not her. Where she thrusts him to the ground and forces a kiss. Even though she hasn't given up on Hachibei she does show to have feelings for her classmate friend who loves her as much as Hachibei. When she believed Sakurako broke up with him, instead of taking advantage of the situation she encourages him to do whatever he could to get back with her, despite the emotional pain it caused her. At the end she states that Sakurako can handle his love, and she will handle his parts love before hugging his head into her breasts. :: Yukari's character design resembles Midori Kasugano, the main character of Midori Days, Kazorou Inoue's past work. ; (Voice) : A freshman at Sakashitamon Academy as well as a tenant at the girls' dormitory. She has what Hachibei considers to be an "ideal voice". She is descendant of a ninja family and master of the Shuusui ninja style. She loves to sing, but has to hide it because her grandfather's disapproval of it getting in the way of her ninja training. For this reason, she loves to go to karaoke by herself. She has the ability to sense another person’s killer instinct. She often threatens to kill people that annoy her yet this usually has no effect on Hachibei for he enters a bliss state by simply hearing her voice. Her 8 year old cousin Ai once tried to take her life (to no avail) but in the end they made up. She normally protects her cousin from Hachibei's perverted actions because they found out that Ai has Hachibei's "ideal hands". It was revealed that Ootori looks up to Hachibei because of his "unbelievable strength" that rises throughout the story. It was implied if Hachibei wasn't such a "skirt-chaser", Ootori would like him more. This as well as joining up with Sakurako and Yukari to get Hachibe back. She has an extreme hatred towards anyone making fun of the ninja way, which provoked her wrath when Yukari cosplayed as one. She tries to hide her growing feelings towards Hachibe, though not to well: such as making Obligatory Chocolates for him on Valentines Day, yet made a vast amount for him. She later becomes an idol star and leaves the house however, not before showing her feelings for Hachibe. She returns in the final chapter, commenting on how he was a strong boy and sung to him her newest song with the voice he loves so much. :: Ootori's character design resembles Nao Makinoha, another character from Midori Days, Kazorou Inoue's past work. ; (Waist) : A student at Sakashitamon Academy and the school idol. She is the daughter of the plutocrat Yatsuhashi, who strive to be the best at everything. Her father donates so much to the school that she can have her way without question from the teachers. She wants Hachibei to become her boyfriend because he is considered to be the strongest in the school. Much to her surprise, Hachibei rejects her because he can't see any ideal parts. She refuses defeat and, through reconnaissance, learns of his parts fetish. While saving her from being hit by a truck, Hachibei learns that she has his "ideal waist line" (like fine Japanese pottery, or so he says). Afterwards, she decides to move into the girls' dormitory in order to remain closer to Hachibei. She is the only character that regularly exploits Hachibei’s fetish in order to control him (by doing a belly dance). In the series, it is unclear if she truly loves Hachibei or if it just a superficial love, though it is inferred that she truly loves Hachibei as she went out of her way to be properly trained in the ways of a Japanese wife. In chapter 59, Hachibei once again proves how far he will go to protect all of the girls' parts, for Ayame and her behavior afterwards was that of a person in love. In Chapter 51, she has shown the willingness to go further than the others to make Hachibei hers. It is revealed in chapter 59 that under stress, her body will swell up like balloon however will lose all of the weight instantly once the stress is gone. Near the end she falls for Haiji Kikuno who always with her supporting her love for Hachibei...But because of minor set-backs about Haiji acting more "Love Giving" to others she still tries to catch Hachibei's heart nevertheless. Side Characters with Hachibe's parts ; (Butt) : A pansexual transfer student at Sakashitamon Academy. He is popular with the girls of his class except Sakurako. He fell in love with Hachibe because of his pureness of heart, much to Hachibe’s displeasure. Through an accident, Hachibe learns that Kikuno has his ideal butt, causing Hachibe to have mental anguish because his part fetish is not strong enough to overcome the gender issue, but it has died down enough that they seem to be good friends in later chapters as well a supporting anyone else who has feelings for Hachibe. Though that doesn't stop him from trying to get Hachibe, even though he is always beaten up for trying. It is later revealed he has his "love all" personality due to the fact that his mother and stepfather never loved him. ;Azusa Tsukino & Mayu Tsukino (Breasts) :They are the older sisters to Yukari with both of them having Hachibe's ideal breasts, only 1.5 times bigger than hers. Azusa appears resembles a tomboy where Mayu resembles a girly girl. They both easily noticed that their little sister had a secret crush on Hachibe and played with him to make her jealous. They later tell her to confess her feelings soon before someone else steals him away. ;Sayo the Ghost (Waist, Nape, Butt) :She is a spirit that Hachibe and Ryuunosuke met in the mountains during the summer where she was being plagued by ghosts, though it was later revealed that they are "fans" of her beauty. After settling that matter it was believed she pasted over to the after life only to appear with Aburazaka later on, though he is unable to see her. It was later revealed she is not dead, but her body is in a comatose state. She is so far the only girl throughout the series that has more than just one of Hachibe's beloved parts, having three of them: butt, neck and waistline. She also seems that she has fallen in love with Seishirou Aburazaka after he revealed that she was alive in a coma. Her real name is Koino Sayo which was revealed in chapter 91. ; (Hands) : She is Ōotori's 8 year old cousin that was introduced into chapter 68; she is an aspiring ninja and wishes to be the best within the family; seeing to do this as to take the life of her cousin. But she is still at an amateur level (hiding with wrong patterned wall paper, her disguises still revealing her short height, and unable to keep herself from falling off the ceiling). But it is soon found out that she has Hachibe's ideal hands and he constantly tries to cover them with some kind of jam (which results in Ōotori protecting her cousin from him). But then Ai pulls out a dangerous bomb in which Hachibe's berserker mode was able to kick it out of the distance just in time and for this it seems that Ai has developed a crush on him (and might have revealed that Ōotori has one on him as well). ;Nadia Foxton Tenmaku (Eyes) :She is the mother of Sakurako Tenmaku. She lives in England and is English. She is very athletic and is very good at fighting. Sakurako inherited her blue eyes from her. Nadia Foxton Tenmaku visited Japan to bring Tenmaku to England with her. Hachibe refused to this, leading to a fight between him and Nadia. The fight was stopped when Tenmaku jumped in between and Nadia was slapped by her husband for hurting Tenmaku's friend(Hachibe). She decide to let Tenmaku stay and also told her that if she ever decided to come to England, she should bring Hachibe along too, and thus she hinted her approval of him. ;Kyogai Hatsuka (Lips) :She was a young woman being constantly abused by her drunk father, who would blow her paycheck on drinking and gambling. One day, she became fed up with this and stabbed him in defense. She met Hachibe when the police came to arrest her, in which he protected her from them. He later tries to help her get out of the city, in which she gains a crush on him from his unbreakable desire to protect her. After a long chase, she decides to turn herself in. Even though Hachibe tried to stop her, she gives him a kiss on the cheek as a thanks and leaves. In Chapter 101, it is revealed she was sent to prison, where Hachibe visits her (and offering her ideas of how to break out which she always denies). She confesses that she will soon be getting married to a childhood friend of hers after she is released. ;Ayako Tanefuda (Neck) :She was president of the Sumo Club because she was attracted to strong men, completely unaware that every member in the club had a crush on her as well. She later goes to the mixed fighting club to continue her search for a strong man. ;Matsuyama Chizuru (Ears) :A transfer student in Hachibe's class, and is also a hand fetishist who goes as far as to jump in the way of objects that would hurt Hachibe's hands (which she considers her ideal hands), and clinging onto his hand, though these actions causing a large misunderstanding to their classmates. At her previous school, she was teased and called a hand pervert, resulting in her transfer. She also has Hachibe's ideal marshmallow ears, which she claims are extremely sensitive. While she is in many ways practically a female version of Hachibe, she differs from him in that she does not care for his well-being other than his hands, going as far as to hurt Hachibe to prove so. Since they both have each other's ideal parts, they play games where the punishment for losing is for the other to indulge in their fetish. Other Characters ; : In early chapters he is seen as the boy from cram school that Tenmaku fell in-love with when the girls were out casting her, yet out of the blue tried to rape her; being the reason Tenmaku had a man-hating personality in earlier chapters. He reappears in the end of Chapter 70 where Tenmaku runs for her life in chapter 71, screaming rape till he saves her from being hit by a car. After she has calm down he tells her how he never meant to hurt her and only realized what he did after she slapped him. He tried to apologize to her but Tenmaku's father would threaten to cook him alive if he ever came near and didn't know she was still in the area when she changed school. He also reveals that he has yet had a girlfriend since he still loves her, where he asked if she was dating anyone yet she replied with how much he is a jerk for leaving her alone at the amusement park (but also states that it might be her fault for making him ride rides that were clearly making him sick). He states to her he isn't going to give up on her and leaves. Later in Chapter 73 looking for her school (and revealing he has a very terrible sense of direction, unable to locate it when it was right next to him) and finds Hachibe by accident, saving him from a bully (revealing he has taken boxing lessons) and joins him to an event to discover what kind of guy the guy Tenmaku loves. Discovering that this event is a Boob Lovers Convention he believes Hachibe to be a deviant, wanting to leave as soon as possible to warn Tenmaku but is then stopped to join in the final contest. Seeing Hachibe's determination he realizes that he does have competition for Tenmaku's heart (and accidentally becomes known as the Boob King, getting respect from Hachibe for it). His parents are musicians, and go on tour for their work. He is also a good pianist, looking into a musical college after graduating high school. :: Junichiro's character design resembles Osamu Miyahara, another character from Midori Days, Kazorou Inoue's past work. ; : The president of the art department at Sakashitamon Academy. He, like Hachibe, has a love of women’s parts as well as other various fetishes. At first, Hachibe and Ryuunosuke tried to hinder each others fetish activities, but later have become comrades and now help each other. :: Ryuunosuke's character design resembles Shuichi Takamizawa, another character from Midori Days, Kazorou Inoue's past work. ; : A student at Sakashitamon Academy and the former “Mysterious molester”. She used to attack cute girls and draw glasses on their faces to satisfy her glasses fetish with other girls. After being stopped by Hachibe and Ryuunosuke, she starts to hang around bi-spectacled Yukari. ; : The president of the science club at Sakashitamon Academy. He is often seen with Ayame, helping her with her schemes to have Hachibe become her boyfriend. He is known to have a breast fetish. He even invented what he called “Skeleton vision”, which is a pair of glasses that allows the user to see through clothes to help satisfy his curiosity. ; : The founder and first president of the art department at Sakashitamon Academy known for his exaggerated manga face. He is considered to be the mentor of Ryuunosuke and a pioneer fetishist that travels all over Japan to satisfy them. He is a big believer in taking the offensive role to enhance the fetish experience. However, his fetishes have led him to be beaten up by Kirino and to be a suspect of a burglary. According to the extras, Aburazaka used to have a normal face but the change in the face is unknown, however it is later believed it is because of gaining weight, as after he couldn't eat for a while his face returned to normal. His father owns hospitals which is why he is able to live his wandering life so easily. Sayo the Ghost has become attached to him, though he is the only one unable to see her, which is later revealed was because she is not dead, but in a comatose state at one of his hospitals. ; : She is a middle school freshman that fell in love with Ryuunosuke. Even when he rejects her, this only seems to encourage her. Her innocence and naiveté allow her to see Ryuunosuke's perverted activities as "artistic". She has proven to have many talents during her trials of the made up initiation to the Art Club, all of which had sexual connotations, where instead of scaring her away as intended, she is shown enjoying them. ; : A student in Sagashitatmon's Judo team and is the school's champion. He has a genuine crush on Yukari and has a rivalry against Hachibe over her. He tries to protect Yukari from him, but when danger comes to Yukari's breasts, Kawatani's protection is trumped by Hachibe's protection of his loved parts. He returns in a later chapter and inadvertently confesses to Yukari, but she tells him that she loves Hachibe too much and, even though knows he is with Tenmaku, is going to keep trying to be more than just a part to him. Yuuzo then promises that he will still be there if she can't be with Hachibe. A running gag that goes on with him is that every time he tries to confess his feelings to Yukari, she gets into the middle of a very dangerous situation that even though he is the Judo Champion, gets beat up and she is saved by Hachibe's berserker mode. ; : She is a Kirino's rival in the ninja ways. She has an illusion technique, and she has won the title of miss kunoichi 5 years running, however since she has none of Hachibe's loved parts, he can't get interested in her unless she uses her illusion attack that lets him see what he loves most. The only thing that can snap him out of it is Kirino's voice. ;Sajima Kousei :He is the new homeroom teacher after their previous one got into a car accident. He has a extreme hatred towards Hachibe because of his parts love, which is revealed because he had a parts love as well towards Sakurako's eyes. He once fell in love with a student who possessed those eyes, and even was considering giving up being a teacher to be with her. However, at one point he realized he only loved her eyes and out of pity broke up with her, which caused her to commit suicide. So to force Hachibe to leave so as to not harm the girls with his parts love, Sajima constantly picks on Hachibe in class and even got him kicked out of the Girl's Dormitory, forcing him to return home. Once he informs Hachibe about his past and the reason for his actions, he seems to have won against Hachibe, but when he returns more determined than ever Sajima is left dumbstruck by his stronger resolve. When Hachibe tells Sajima that he couldn't protect the girl who had his parts, Sajima proceeds to brutally beat up Hachibe saying that he could never understand. This gets him dismissed from the school, but before he leaves Hachibe intervenes and claims that it wasn't Sajima's fault for his injuries. Surprised by his words, Sajima leaves confidently, thinking to himself that he will try to live a little more relaxed. ;Gokou Ooba :A rich suitor to Ayame who had been sending her countless presents of food, mostly high-calories and sweets. When he was confronted by Hachibe, he proudly reveals he has a fat fetish and had fallen in love with Ayame when he had seen her the time she had gained a massive amount of weight. He disliked when she had lost weight again, and was hoping not to only win her heart, but make her fat once again. As an extreme method, Ooba tried to make Ayame fat once again by putting a secret medicine into the water supply of Hachibe's dorm. It had sucessfully temporarly had fattened up every one of Hacibe's dream girls, but it missed Ayame since she only drunk bottled water. Despite his unusual perferance for fat women, Ooba's maids were all devoted and in love with him and they immediately drunk the medicine to grow extremely fat, much to his surprised pleasure (They did however sent him to the hospital when their combined bulk crushed his body in a swarm of affection). Hacibe disliked Ooba for his fat fetish, as he felt he was trying to kill off his beloved parts (As their weight gain messed up their ideal parts). However, ironically, Ooba's obession with a woman's fat would make him a part lover much like Hachibe, and thus make not that much different. References External links * * Manga News.com vol. 1 review * Manga News.com vol. 2 review * Planete Bd vol. 1 review * Planete Bd vol. 6 review * Anime Land vol. 3 review * Anime Land vol. 4 review * Anime Land vol. 10 review Category:Shōnen manga Category:Manga of 2005 Category:Harem anime and manga fr:Love & Collage it:Ai Kora ja:あいこら th:ไอคอล์